The Prince Fox
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi serigala dan Hinata sangat mirip dengan orang yang Naruto dulu idam-idam Bagaimana ceritanya ya? Baca saja
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Fox

.

.

.

.

Warning: Tidak jelas and tidak di mengerti?

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

"ini adalah gambar seorang laki-laki yang baik hati. Dia menjadi rubah karena dikutuk oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sebab dia tidak ingin menikah.

Dia adalah pangeran, pangeran ini menolak menikah dengan putri Kurerai dan pangeran ingin menunggu seorang gadis yang dia cintai. Pangeran mengatakan kalau wanita yang dia inginkan adalah Yunaru. Kemudian ibunya mengutuknya karena membantah entah kenapa alasan jadi ibunya marah. Nah, anak-anak. Ayo kita ketempat pembantaian di Istana NamiShina ini."

Kata penjaga museum. "Haik."

Kata siswa dan siswi yang mengunjungi museum yang dulunya Istana NamiShina pada 1000 tahun yang lalu.

Hinata POV

Aku memandang gambar pangeran tersebut, matanya blue shapire membuatku ingin pingsan.

Ini baru gambarnya saja. Kalau aku bertemu dia secara langsung? Pasti aku akan pingsan.  
Rambutnya yang bersinar bagaikan matahri menambah aku terpesona dengannya.

"Ehem…. Hinata ayo gabung dengan siswa dan siswi lain."

Kata guru Kakashi menunjukkan siswa dan siswi yang sudah jauh dari jarakku.

"Haik, Sensei!" Kataku sedikit berteriak lalu menuju ke arah murid-murid yang lain.

Ditempat lain

.

.

.

.

"AUUUUUUUUUUU" Gerang sang pangeran yang masih terkurung di bawah tanah. Dimana semua orang tidak tahu keberadaannya. Nama sang pangeran adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto POV

Lama sekali, sudah beribu-ribu tahun aku disini, tapi aku masih bisa bertahan.

Andai saja Yunaru masih ada, aku pasti senang. Tapi, sekarang sudah lama sekali, mana mungkin dia masih hidup.

Aku membayangkan mata lavendernya yang cantik dan senyumannya yang manis. Tapi apa daya? Aku terkurung disini.

Dan tidak aka nada yang menemukanku.

Naruto END POV

Di tempat lain

.

.

.

.

"Hinata?" Kata Sakura menatap aneh Hinata.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kenapa kau memandangi gambar pangeran tadi, apa jangan jangan….?" Kata Sakura terkikik geli.

'BLUSH' seketika pipi Hinata sudah dihiasi ronaan merah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura-chan, a-aku hanya kagum." Jawab Hinata bohong.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar ya, Sakura-chan?" Kata Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Oke, nanti cepat kembali." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Skip Time

.

.

,

.

"Hah, selesai." Kata Hinata lega. Kemudian Hinata ingin kembali kearah Sakura.

Tapi Hinata tidak ingat jalannya, sedangkan Museum ini sangatlah luas.

"Aduh… Bagaimana ini?" Kata Hinata sedih. Hinata menelurusuri setiap ruang sampai akhirnya Hinata ke lorong bawah tanah. "Ha-halo? Adakah orang? Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Hinata untuk memastikan apakah ini jalannya benar.

Hinata POV

Aku tidak mendapat jawaban, aku harus menelurusuri ruangan yang lain.

"GRRR…" Aku mendengar suara orang ingin marah. Apa aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu saja, mungkin ada orangnya.

Hinata End POV

"Boleh kah saya masuk?" Tanya Hinata. **"siapa itu?!"** Kata orang itu balik bertanya dengan suara yang berat, menakutkan, dan menggema. "Sa-saya Hinata, boleh saya masuk?" Jawab Hinata kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Naruto POV

Aku mendendengar jawabannya, tapi apa daya. Pintu ini saja terkunci.

"**Kalau kau mau masuk, kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara Yunaru!"** Kata ku lantang.

"Ba-baik, tapi maaf kalau suaraku tidak seperti Yunaru." Jawab Hinata.

Tu-tunggu! Suaranya, aku kenal sekali. Suara ini mirip dengan Yunaru.

Aku mendengar lagunya tentang cinta mendalam.

Ajaibnya pintu yang mengurungku selama bertahun-tahun sudah sirna.

Naruto End POV

TBC

Maaf kalau kurang di mengerti, saya penulis baru

Pleas Reviwe *Pupy eyes non jutsu*

"*PLAK* digampar Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince Fox

.

.

.

.

Warning: Tidak jelas and tidak di mengerti?

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

The Prince fox episode/Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bernyanyi bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang takut tapi lembut.

"**Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"** Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang menggema dan berat.

"A-aku sudah bilang kepada tuan kau aku Hinata keluarga Hyuuga. Jangan membuat aku takut.

Aku hanya ingin bertanya kalau ruangan sejarah tentang tahun ini dibuat itu dimana?" Tanya Hinata

lembut sambil memegang erat pintu yang ada disebelahnya.

"**Dengar ya, Hinata. Kalau kau kesini kau akan takut denganku. Kau** **mengerti? **

**Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang ini menjadi bangunan sejarah."** Kata Naruto tidak ingin melihatkan

dirinya. "Untuk apa aku takut. Biarpun mukamu menyeramkan, untuk apa aku takut.

Aku tidak melihat dari seram atau bagus rupa atau bentuknya. Tapi aku melihat dari sikap tuan," Kata Hinata jujur.

Naruto POV

Dia menilai dari sikap. Apa benar dia tidak akan takut melihat wujudku yang seperti ini?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku tadi.

Naruto End POV

Hinata ketika melihat sosok tubuh yang tinggi dan lebih menyerupai seekor rubah.

Tapi Hinata tidak merasa takut. Dia merasa kalau rubah itu baik,

dan Hinata juga menyukai warna mata rubah itu.

Dia mengira kalau itu rubah yang imut. "A-anda tidak menyeramkan tuan rubah,"

Kata Hinata merasa pernah melihat mata rubah itu,

disebuah ruangan yang ada sebuah lukisan pangeran Naruto.

"A-apakah anda Pangeran Naruto?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Masih untung Naruto masih berwujud rubah,

coba kalau kembali seperti semula, pasti Hinata akan pingsan.

"**Yunaru, kaukah itu?"** Tanya Naruto merasa tidak yakin kalau Yunaru yang ada didepan nya.

Tapi Naruto melihat Hinata sangat mirip dengan Yunaru.

"Ma-ma-maaf tuan, a-aku sudah bilang kalau aku Hinata,"

Kata Hinata gugup. Kegugupan Hinata kambuh lagi saat melihat mata Naruto.

"**Bukan? Maaf kalau begitu**." Kata Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf tuan rubah, tapi tu-tuan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,"

Kata Hinata memainkan jarinya. "**Huh? Aku memang Naruto,"**

Kata Naruto bertengger di jendela didekat Hinata.

"Maaf kalau a-aku mengganggu tuan," Kata Hinata membungkukkan badan kepada Naruto .

"Ta-tapi, apakah tuan tahu dimana jalan keluar dari Istana NamiShina ini?" Tanya Hinata .

"**Oh,** **ikut aku,**" Kata Naruto mengendap-ngedap menulusuri lorong.

"Ma-maaf, kenapa tuan harus mengendap-ngendap?"

Tanya Hinata sudah ada di pintu keluar Istana NamiShina.

"**Wujudku yang** **seperti ini akan membuat orang lain takut**." Kata Naruto singkat.

"**Panggil saja aku Naruto,"** Kata Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya ingin masuk Istana lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, sampai jumpa Naruto-san," Kata Hinata seraya membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa juga Hinata," Kata Naruto pelan. Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto dari jauh.

Kemudian Hinata menuju kearah Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah lama menunggu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali. Hanya untuk buang air kecil?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tadi tersesat didalam Istana yang luas karena lupa jalannya. Untung bisa keluar," Jawab Hinata menjelaskan sambil menatap awan. "Hei jidat, apa yang kau lakukan hah,?"

Tanya Ino menghampiri Sakura. "Hei Ino pig, bukan urusanmu." Kata Sakura melihat Ino datang. "

Eh aku pulang dulu ya, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

Kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang lagi bergossip.

~Keesokan harinya~ (\ o /)

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, ayah, ibu, Hanabi." Kata Hinata lalu pergi kesekolahnya.

Sesampainya disekolah. Kemudian Hinata duduk disamping Ino dan Sakura.

Lalu Ino menepuk pundak Hinata. "Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mau dengar berita di TV kemarin yang baru tidak Hinata, Sakura?"

Tawar Ino kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

TBC

(To Be Countine)

P

R

I

V

I

W

E

P

l

e

a

s

e

Tunggu Chap beriikutnya

t(T_Tt) \(*n*)|


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf baru Update. Maaf terlantar sekali cerita ini T-T

Tapi hari ini aku UPDATE kok,

Chapter sebelumnya:

Kemudian Hinata menuju kearah Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah lama menunggu.

"Hinata, kenapa kau lama sekali. Hanya untuk buang air kecil?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku tadi tersesat didalam Istana yang luas karena lupa jalannya. Untung bisa keluar," Jawab Hinata menjelaskan sambil menatap awan. "Hei jidat, apa yang kau lakukan hah,?"

Tanya Ino menghampiri Sakura. "Hei Ino pig, bukan urusanmu." Kata Sakura melihat Ino datang. "

Eh aku pulang dulu ya, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan."

Kata Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang lagi bergossip.

~Keesokan harinya~ (\ o /)

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, ayah, ibu, Hanabi." Kata Hinata lalu pergi kesekolahnya.

Sesampainya disekolah. Kemudian Hinata duduk disamping Ino dan Sakura.

Lalu Ino menepuk pundak Hinata. "Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Mau dengar berita di TV kemarin yang baru tidak Hinata, Sakura?"

Tawar Ino kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

The Prince Fox

.

.

.

.

Warning: Tidak jelas and tidak di mengerti?

.

.

.

.

© Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

The Prince fox episode/Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Berita apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kemarin di TV, ada seorang penjaga museum yang melihat siluman rubah diruangan-

yang dulunya tempat para keluarga istana NamiShina berkumpul. Itu kan, tempat kita kunjungi.

Hi...Serem…"Kata Ino panjang lebar. Kemudian asik dengan Hand Phond nya

Hinata sudah tahu siapa siluman itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin memberitahukannya

kepada Ino. "Naruto-San ya?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati. "Ohayo minna-san!"

Sapa Sakura sedikit berteriak dari ambang pintu.

Kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata dan Ino.

"Selamat pagi juga Sakura-chan." Hinata membalas sapaan Sakura. "Selamat pagi juga jidat." Lalu memasukkan Hand Phonny-

kesakunya. "Hei Ino Pig, nanti nanti kita ketaman belakang sekolah yuk," Ajak Sakura kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan bingung. "Hm, hm." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ditaman belakang sekolah itu sejuk. Jadi enak kalau santai." Ujar Sakura kemudia-

mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya. "Hah… Bilang saja, kalau kau mau melihat Sasuke -

yang sering beristirahat dibawah pohon dekat taman belakang sekolah jidat!" Teriak Ino pelan-

yang sudah mengetahui maksud Sakura. "Ketahuan ya Ino pig? Hehehe." Tawa Sakura sambil-

menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ino mengangguk dan akhirnya mematikan Hand Phon nya.

Setelah itu masuk seorang guru dengan mulutnya yang memakai masker.

Mata sebelahnya yang ditutupi dengan penutup mata bagai bajak laut.

Dan membawa buku pelajaran kedalam kelas. "Ohayo gozaimasu. Kakashi-sensei."

hormat semua murid ketika kedalam kelas. "Yoku Ohayo," Kakashi membalas sapaan murid-muridnya.

Skip Time

.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat

.

.

.

.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dijam istirahat langsung menuju ketaman belakang sekolah. Mereka duduk dibangku taman yang sedikit jauh

dari jarak Sasuke beristirahat dibawah pohon. Ino hanya menggeleleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hinata membaca buku

novelnya. "Sasuke-kun.." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ino hanya main Facebook di hand phon nya. Dia tidak ingin mengurusi -

sahabatnya yang dari tadi mengintip laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. "Hei, Sakura. Kau ini ya," Tegur Ino -

sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. "Pssst," Sakura member peringatan supaya Ino diam.

Sekali lagi Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dan ketika itu si phantom membawa sang putrid berputar putar. Dengan wajahnya bagaikan kertas."

Hinata membaca novel nya dan… "DOR!" Ino mengagetkan Hinata. "AAA!" Teriak Hinata. "Hihihi,"

Ino tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Ino-chan, kau ini.

Untung jantungku tidak copot." Kesal Hinata kemudian membaca novelnya lagi. "Maaf Hinata,"

Kata Ino senyum tanpa dosa kepada Hinata. Sakura hanya sedikit kaget karena tadi-

mendengar perkataan Ino yang keras. Kemudian Sakura mengintip Sasuke lagi.

Hinata kemudian kebangku yang lain ditaman. Hinata tidak ingin dikerjai Ino lagi.

Kemudian Hinata melanjutkan membaca novelnya. 'Krrsssk, Krrsssk' Tiba-tiba ada bunyi itu dibalik semak.

"Si-siapa itu?" Tanya Hinata takut ketika mendengar suara aneh. 'Krrsssk, Krrsssk' Suara itu berbunyi lagi.

TBC

(To Be Countine)

P

R

I

V

I

W

E

P

L

E

A

S

E

Tunggu Chapter berikunya ya…

\(0o0)/… } | |


	4. Chapter 4:Happy Ending

Halo semuanya, sekarang aku muncul si author ga tau diri datang lagi. Maaf akhir-akhir ini malas nyambungi fanficnya. Tapi sekarang aku akan ngelanjutin ceritanya. Ini chapter terakhir The Prince Fox. Selamat membaca para pembaca yang tampan and yang cantik...

The Prince Fox

.

.

.

Warning:OCC, Typo, dll

.

.

.

"**Ini aku, Naruto," **Jawab seekor jelmaan pangeran Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata kemudian menghampiri suara Naruto dari balik semak. "Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bahaya kalau ada orang yang melihatmu," Tegur Hinata yang sudah ada disamping Naruto. **"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, salah kah?"** Kata Naruto lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan begitu, tapi-" Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Aku khawatir kau akan ditangkap orang yang jahat yang melihat dirimu," Hinata menyambung kata-katanya yang tadi belum lengkap. "Ini tanda apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata menunjukkan tanda yang besar dipergelangan tangannya. **"Itu Tanda kutukan,"** Terang Naruto kepada Hinata. "Oh," Hinata tersenyum. **"Kalau kau khawatir, aku akan pulang ke istanaku. Tapi, kalau kau sudah pulang dari apa namanya tempat ini?"** Tanya Naruto bingung karena tidak tahu nama bangunan tempat belajar Hinata. "Sekolah" Jawab Hinata terkikik geli karena Naruto tidak tahu nama bangunan yang menjadi tempat untuk belajar nya sehari-hari. **"Oh sekolah ya? Nanti malam datangilah aku didekat taman yang ada ditempat kau kunjungi semalam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."** Kata Naruto langsung berlari entah kemana. "Baiklah," Gumam Hinata tersenyum.

Lalu, dia pergi kekelas dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura dan Ino yang memanggilnya. "Tadi Hinata sedang apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Gak tau tuh," Ujar Sakura tidak mau tahu. Setelah pulang sekolah seperti biasa, tiga sekawan ini pulang bersama. Kebetulan jalan menuju rumah mereka . "Hinata, aku mau bertanya." Kata Ino membuka pembicaraan. Hinata menoleh kearah Ino. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. "Boleh-boleh saja," Balas Hinata tersenyum. "Hei Ino apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya?" Tanya Sakura ikut-ikutan. "Kenapa kau ini Hinata. Kenapa tadi kau aku panggil malah tidak menghiraukan ku?" Tanya Ino terlihat kesal. "Ma-maaf aku tadi ketika melewati kalian, aku melamun." Hinata menunduk tanda minta maaf pada Ino. Melihat Hinata meminta maaf Ino pun tersenyum. "Oh iya, sudah sampai nih. Dadah," Kata Sakura melambaikan tangan pada kedua temannya karena sudah sampai dirumahnya.

Skip Time

.

.

Malam harinya

.

.

.

Hinata meminta izin ayahnya pergi keluar rumah dengan alasan kerja kelompok. Ayahnya membolehkan dirinya karena alasan itu. Dia memasuki museum istana NamiShina dengan hati-hati. Sebab, ada penjaga istana yang menjaga museum tersebut. Dia memasuki bagian taman istana Namishina. Hiasan bintang yang berterbaran dengan indah membuat Hinata takjub akan keindahan malam. "Hinata-chan," Tegur seseorang laki-laki. Sontak Hinata kaget sekali ketika dipanggil namanya. Dia menengok kesumber suara dengan gerakan patah-patah. Dia melihat orang bermata biru sebiru lautan, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, rambutnya yang durian montong, dan warna rambutnya yang pirang. Hinata merasa pipinya panas sekarang. Tapi dia juga merasa takut dan akhirnya ingin pulang. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh dari laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam tangannya supaya tidak beranjak dari sana. "Ini aku, Naruto." Kata Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya. "Na-naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata. "Iya, inilah aku." Kata Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata kehadapannya. "..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena malu melihat Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu Hinata," Ujar Naruto mengakui kalau sebenarnya dia menyukai Hinata. Hinata kaget hatinya rasanya berdetak sangat kencang. "A-aku juga," Hinata juga mengakui kalau dia juga menyukai Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyelubungi Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja tanda kutukan itu sudah hilang. "Terimakasih Hinata-chan," Ujar Naruto tersenyum sebagai rasa terimakasih pada Hinata. Hinata dan Naruto dimalam ini sangat senang dan bahagia.

Owari

Tamat


End file.
